criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stabbed in the Back
Stabbed in the Back is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the city of Bluehaven and also the first one to take place in the Crescent City district. Plot At the Bluehaven Police Headquarters, Chief Annika Muscare introduced herself to the player, who was newly recruited. She then confirmed that Detective Dexter Alstott had been assigned to be the player's partner in Bluehaven. Annika then decided to introduce the recently promoted Dexter Alstott to the player and suggested him to get to know the player a bit better by showing them around Crescent City. Dexter, with full excitement, willingly agreed and the two headed off to patrol the city. Moments later, at a shady alley near downtown Crescent City, the player noticed something suspicious, thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. Unexpectedly, Dexter and the player found the corpse of a woman who was stabbed to death in a shady alleyway. A tourist by the name of April Harding luckily identified the victim as Ava Waller, a partygoer. After flagging the tourist as a suspect, Dexter introduced the player to hands-on police work such as repairing broken or torn items and sifting through items. Ina Khanna, the department's coroner, determined that the killer used their right hand to stab the victim in the back. The player soon met their other co-workers of the department: lab chief Ambrosia Cosmos, tech expert Li Zhang, profiler Shane Watson, historian Callum Carraway, and field officer Renee Montoya. Throughout the murder investigation, the team flagged five suspects: the witness April Harding herself, who had a mug which Ava broke; a drug dealer named Wallace Miller who insulted and threatened the victim; Michael Jensen, the victim's boyfriend, who was cheated on by Ava; Ruby von Blue, a meth addict who stole the victim's pistol and trespassed on the crime scene; and a private investigator Patricia Bennett, who left the victim a message on an artifact. After exploring new crime scenes such as the entrance to Bluehaven and a cargo shipdeck, and identifying the murder weapon to be a corkscrew, the team gathered enough evidence to catch the meth addict guilty of premeditated homicide. Ruby hated Dexter's sudden accusation of homicide, but the crime novelist-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. Ruby admitted that she killed Ava, while continuing to explain her tragic backstory that started two years prior to the events of the game. Ruby revealed herself to be Evan Hoffman, a transgender man, who had a difficult time accepting the fact that she felt being the opposite sex. When she finally came to terms with it, she came out to her parents, who beat her up and disowned her. As a result, Evan became depressed and homeless. One night during the year of the case, she partied with Ava, who pressured her into taking meth, which got her hooked to this day. The two became friends and scrounged up money to fuel their addiction. Ava began to steal money from Ruby and riled up a gang to beat her up out of pure transphobia. This brought back painful memories of her parents, infuriating her. She believed that the world had to be rid of hateful people like Ava. She found an old corkscrew in the alleyway and killed her "friend" out of rage. She tried to hide the evidence, even going back to the murder scene to check if she forgot incriminating clues. Dexter was disappointed in Ruby and felt nothing but pity for her before shipping her off to court where Judge Alfred Bloodworth currently serves as the city's justice. In her speaking in court, Ruby told Judge Bloodworth that she blamed her parents for not being accepting and loving like they should be. Despite her pleas, Ruby was sentenced to 30 years in prison with a possibility of parole in 20 years for the murder of Roland Vane. Following the trial, Patricia is revealed to be pursuing a conspiracy theory called "The Pyramid". Simply put, "The Pyramid" is an ancient pyramid supposedly hidden deep underground Crescent City. This pyramid is believed to be controlling the moon, explaining why in Crescent City, the moon is always a crescent, but in other districts of Bluehaven, it's always a full moon. Patricia thinks there are three sets of geographical coordinates which lead to the location of The Pyramid. She also thinks looking into and outside the border of Crescent City allows you to see the moon change from crescent to full. The Pyramid is believed to have been controlled by the Egyptians, who left a fortune inside the pyramid, but a seal requiring an ancient and specific key is the only thing that can open it. Additionally, the team gathers proof that Wallace Miller sells drugs while April Harding is being followed by a stalker. With the first day under their belt, the player was dismissed. Summary Victim *'Ava Waller' (stabbed to death in a shady alleyway) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Ruby von Blue' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer eats beef jerky. *The Killer drinks coffee. *The Killer is male. *The Killer is under 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Downtown Alley. (Clues: Beef Jerky, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ava Waller; New Suspect: April Harding) *Examine Beef Jerky. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer eats beef jerky) *Talk to April Harding about her presence on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Downtown Alley investigated; New Crime Scene: Town Entrance) *Investigate Town Entrance. (Prerequisite: April interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Locked Phone) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Cover) *Examine Torn Cover. (Result: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Book Annotations) *Analyze Book Annotations. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Wallace Miller) *Ask Wallace Miller why he insulted the victim. (Prerequisite: Book Annotations analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Texts) *Question Michael Jensen about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Texts decoded) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *See what Patricia Bennett knows about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Suspect's Profile Updated: Patricia is right-handed) *Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pistol, Corkscrew, Broken Object) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ruby von Blue) *Speak to Ruby von Blue about him stealing the victim's pistol. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Suspect's Profile Updated: Ruby is right-handed) *Examine Corkscrew. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Corkscrew; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer drinks coffee; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Entrance Sign) *Investigate Entrance Sign. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Clue: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Accusing Message) *Analyze Accusing Message. (09:00:00) *Question Wallace Miller about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Accusing Message analyzed; Suspect's Profile Updated: Wallace eats beef jerky) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Locket) *Talk to Michael Jensen about the victim's infidelity. (Prerequisite: Locket restored; Suspect's Profile Updated: Michael eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Suspects' Profiles Updated: April is right-handed, Wallace, Ruby, and Michael drink coffee) *Tell Ruby von Blue to leave the murder scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Suspect's Profile Updated: Ruby eats beef jerky) *Investigate Cargo Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Archive Box, Broken Ceramic) *Examine Archive Box. (Result: Artifact) *Analyze Artifact. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Patricia Bennett about the message she left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Artifact analyzed; Suspect's Profile Updated: Patricia drinks coffee) *Examine Broken Ceramic. (Result: Mug; Suspect's Profile updated: April drinks coffee) *Ask April Harding about her mug. (Prerequisite: Mug restored; Suspect's Profile Updated: April eats beef jerky) *Investigate Garbage Bin. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Pieces, Glove) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Vase) *Examine Vase. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer is male) *Examine Glove. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer is under 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once in a Blue Moon (1/8). (No stars) Once in a Blue Moon (1/8) *See what Patricia Bennett wants. (Available after unlocking Once in a Blue Moon) *Investigate Downtown Alley. (Prerequisite: Talk to Patricia; Clues: Faded Journal, Pile of Junk) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Indistinguishable Notes) *Analyze Indistinguishable Notes. (03:00:00) *Question Patricia Bennett about her conspiracy theory. (Prerequisite: Indistinguishable Notes analyzed; Reward: Trenchcoat, Super Secret Hat) *Examine Pile of Junk. (Result: Cocaine Box) *Examine Cocaine Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Arrest Wallace Miller for selling drugs. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Available after unlocking Once in a Blue Moon; Clue: Weird Gadget) *Examine Weird Gadget. (Result: Flying Camera) *Analyze Flying Camera. (09:00:00) *Tell April Harding she's being followed. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed) *Report to Chief Muscare of all your discoveries. (All tasks before must be done; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The name of the case comes from the idiom "stab in the back", which is defined as "to betray someone". *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested based on the canon of the case. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Bluehaven Category:Crescent City